


Before I Was Yours

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Series: Only Yours [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Smut, Underage Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: The story of how Levi grew from a criminal to a knight.The story of how Eren grew from a child to a prince.The story of how they fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> ~~This over here is the past of Levi and Eren from my on-going fic "I'm Only Yours (Forever And Ever)". For people that haven't been following along with it: this story is basically a prequel to it but you can just go read it even if this isn't completed yet. I'd actually recommend that you read at least the first chapter of "I'm Only Yours (Forever And Ever)" first to get the setting better since I'm not really expecting people that aren't already following it to read this so I didn't write the same things here since that would seem a little stupid.~~
> 
> ~~But yeah, I'm going to be updating this and that side-by-side so these can be read whenever really. This is just to show a bit more of Levi and Eren's past. There will only be a few chapters of their past most likely (probably around 5-6).~~
> 
> ~~EDIT: For some reason I can't set this as part 1 of the series but whatever. Maybe it's just better that way so people read the other first /:~~
> 
> EDIT #2: So I found a way to change this to part 1 and after rereading this a little, I decided that this can be read as part 1 after all but I'm still leaving the previous notes over there for reasons.
> 
> IMPORTANT! What you need to know about this before reading:  
> \- This was started after the sequel (I'm Only Yours) so you can read this or that first really BUT it's better to have finished reading this before reaching like the 20th chapter of the sequal (which I'm calling the main story as I hadn't planned to write a prequel)  
> \- Some manga spoilers I guess  
> \- Paradis Island is part of Marley and Liberio is the capital of Marley in this story because it was the only canon city from Marley I could find at the time (don't know if there's more that have been named)  
> \- Hanji is they/them because that's how I like them.
> 
>  
> 
> That's probably all but if you new readers have any questions, feel free to comment!  
> Enjoy!

Levi's mother, Kuchel, was a prostitute. She had been getting barely enough money for herself when she was alone but after getting pregnant and giving birth to Levi, she had to take on more customers to provide for them both. In the end, she overworked herself, got badly sick and died when Levi was barely ten years old.

 

After Kuchel’s death, Levi lived on the streets, stealing and killing to survive for five years. He gained himself quite a reputation as a criminal on Paradis Island so he had to move around between towns and cities to avoid getting caught.

 

It was when he was in Shiganshina that his life changed.

 

He heard that there was someone very rich visiting the small town and never being someone to give up such a huge opportunity, he decided to try and steal from them. He had stolen from the rich in Sina before and in such a small town it would be even easier. Or at least it should’ve been easier.

 

Levi found the house where the person was staying easily. It was guarded by quite a few soldiers but he had handled enough guards in his day to find an opening and slip inside without being noticed, his presence hidden by the darkness.

 

The house wasn't anything extravagant. It was actually quite small which made Levi wonder if the person really was all that rich and worth the effort. However, the amount of soldiers guarding and patrolling outside the house implied otherwise.

 

As expected, there were guards inside as well but as far as he could tell, there were only two. They were both quite big men, alphas based on their potent scent. One of them had a clean look to him with his shaved face and slick, blond hair while the other, slightly taller one, had a more gruff look to him with his short beard and mustache and slightly tousled, dark blond hair.

 

They were discussing something quietly so Levi took the opportunity to head for the stairs leading up. However, he didn't get far until the taller man sudden turned to face him.

 

“How did you get here!?”, the other alpha asked as he too noticed the teen.

 

Levi cursed before he darted up the stairs, the guards hot on his heels. He hadn't made a sound. How did the man notice him so easily?

 

Despite his short stature, Levi was actually quite fast; faster than most adults even. However, going up stairs was a whole lot different from just running on the streets and these alphas seemed faster than the average person.

 

When he reached the top of the stairs, his ankle was caught in a firm grip, making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Before he could kick the gruff man who had caught him, he was pinned to the floor by the other.

 

He was struggling to get out of their hands but there was no way he could move the big man probably twice his weight.

 

“Stop struggling, kid. You will only hurt-"

 

“What's going on here?”, a gentle female voice asked, interrupting the slightly shorter of the two men.

 

When Levi looked up from the floor, he could see a pregnant woman with brown hair and tanned skin staring at them with a frown.

 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. We don't know how this kid managed to slip in”, the blond said. The other alpha wasn't really talkative, was he?

 

_ Wait! ‘Majesty’!? This woman is a royalty!? _

 

Levi made a mistake. He should've made sure he knew who exactly he was dealing with. He should’ve known there was something bigger here than just the average rich pig. He should’ve turned around when he saw the amount of soldiers around the small house.

 

The woman looked down at him in thought for a moment before a kind smile rose onto her lips and she knelt down on the floor in front of Levi.

 

“Your Majesty-?”

 

“What's your name?”, she asked, still smiling kindly at him. Something about her made him answer.

 

“Levi. Levi Ackerman”, he said.

 

He could see the smile on the woman's face falter and felt the man on top of him tense.

 

“So  _ you're _ the one that's been causing trouble here?”, the blond asked.

 

Levi didn't answer but he knew it was enough of an answer. Tonight was full of mistakes, wasn’t it? His crimes were grave enough to deserve a life imprisonment or even an execution.

 

The woman hummed as she looked at him before raising her eyes to the one keeping him down.

 

“Erwin, let him go", she said.

 

“He might escape, Your Majesty”, the blond, ‘Erwin’, replied.

 

“I’m sure Mike can catch him", the brunette assured.

 

The gruff man, ‘Mike', gave a hum in reply.

 

_ Erwin and Mike? Why do those names sound familiar? _

 

Erwin let him go hesitantly and stood up. Both of the men looked ready to spring at the teen if he so much as took one step in the wrong direction. The wrong direction in this situation seemed to be  _ any _ direction.

 

Levi got up onto his knees, dusting himself off and rolling his shoulders to get rid of the ache. Before he could do more, the woman offered her hand to him.

 

“I am Carla Yeager. It’s nice to meet you, Levi”, the brunette, ‘Carla', said, her smile back. Levi could now smell the sweet but subdued scent wafting off her.  _ A mated omega. _

 

Levi shook the hand hesitantly as his brow furrowed.

 

_ Carla Yeager? Where have I heard that before? _

 

His eyes widened as it sunk in. Carla Yeager. Royalty.  _ The queen! _

 

“You’re the queen", he said. He would be executed. There was no doubt about it. He had snuck in and tried to steal from the  _ queen _ , after all. No, it might even seem like he was here to assassinate the queen. Fuck. He was  _ fucked _ .

 

However, Carla didn't seem mad at him, but Levi refused to be fooled by her friendly smile. He knew the fake smiles the rich and famous put up to placate and charm the crowds. He wouldn’t be fooled. Never again. It had cost him his friends once already.

 

But her smile looked...genuine, though?

 

“I am", she answered, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“What shall we do with him? He’s a thief and a murderer. The wisest thing would be to execute him", Erwin advised, his hand on the hilt of his sword in case Levi tried to run.

 

But now the names made sense. Erwin Smith, the fearsome commander of Marley’s army, and Mike Zacharias, Marley’s strongest soldier. He was up against strong opponents but he could still try to-

 

“Would you like to come back to Liberio with me?”, Carla asked suddenly, causing Levi to do a double take.

 

“But, Your Majesty, he is a criminal”, Erwin reminded, Mike giving a nod in agreement.

 

“If you were a teenager trying to survive on the streets, wouldn't you be too?”, the omega said, silencing any further protests with a sharp look. Her eyes softened as she looked back to Levi. She placed a hand on her swollen belly, an affectionate smile forming on her lips. “I am pregnant, you see, and I would love to have a young pair of hands around to help and keep me and my baby safe.”

 

“But  _ we're _ here to make sure nothing happens to Your Majesty or the child”, Erwin insisted, Mike once again giving his silent agreement.

 

“But you have other duties. You can't be with me all the time", she said. “Even now, taking you two this far away from Liberio could be dangerous.”

 

“But to take in a criminal as your personal guard?”, Mike spoke up finally.

 

“I’m sure it will be fine. Trust a pregnant woman’s instincts!”, Carla said with a bright smile that left no room for discussion. She then stood up and turned to Levi, offering her hand to him. “So, Levi, will you help me out? Would you become my guard?”

 

Levi didn't know what it was about this woman that drew him in. He didn’t trust her but there was something that made him accept the hand that helped him up as he nodded. 

 

When he thinks about it years later, it might've been because she reminded him of Kuchel. Or maybe he somehow knew this would be the mother of the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! You're getting a chapter of Levi and Eren's past this week! I will try to get the next chapter for the main work out next week but I'm re-writing the next chapter since I wasn't happy with it after re-reading it. Hopefully, I will finish it at least by next weekend but here's this for now.
> 
> Enjoy~

Levi became Queen Carla’s personal guard. He had great fighting skills from learning on the streets but Mike was still assigned to teach him how to use different types of weapons and how to ride a horse and everything else he needed to know to protect the royal omega and the child growing inside her.

 

While Mike taught him how to be a proper guard, Carla taught him everything else from reading and writing to politics and table etiquette.

 

People were skeptical and wary of him. He could clearly see that no one really trusted him to protect the queen, except the queen herself. She assured everyone that she was in good hands even when Levi himself didn’t really trust in himself to keep Carla safe. He thought the woman was crazy to put her guard down with him, a criminal.

 

It was two months after being taken in by Carla that Levi turned fifteen and presented as an alpha. He got teased about his lacking height as an alpha by the soldiers and guards at the palace but Carla always seemed to be there to defend him. Who was protecting whom here, he wondered.

 

After four months in the Palace of Liberio, Carla gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Levi was amongst the first people to see the baby along with a few maids who had helped with the childbirth, King Grisha and the ten-year-old Prince Zeke.

 

Levi felt out of place with the family celebrating the child. Grisha was crying as he kissed Carla before the father was allowed to hold the baby. Zeke sitting next to Grisha on the bed, looking at the baby with curiosity and wonder. He reached out to gently poke the newborn’s soft cheek which made the baby let out a happy noise and in turn made the young prince giggle.

 

This was a happy family he wasn't part of. He was an outsider, just a guard like Erwin or Mike. He was someone who was supposed to wait outside while the family rejoiced the birth.

 

“Levi", Carla called, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was patting the spot next to her on the opposite side of the bed from Grisha and Zeke as she once again held the baby. “Come here.”

 

Levi hesitantly walked closer to the bed, standing next to it.

 

“Sit down", she said and the young alpha reluctantly sat down, glancing briefly at the king.

 

Grisha wasn't a cold, heartless king by any means. He was actually really kind and caring but he was still a king, nonetheless, which always managed put Levi on edge.

 

“I want you to hold him", Carla said with a smile, surprising him.

 

“Are you sure?”, Levi asked, once again glancing at Grisha to see if he was fine with Levi, a mere guard, a former criminal, holding his newborn son. However, the king looked at him with a friendly smile so he carefully accepted the precious bundle, the omega showing him how to hold the baby properly.

 

Levi couldn't help the gasp that left him as the baby opened his eyes and gazed at him with those bright ocean green eyes, unlike anything he had ever seen before. When the baby smiled up at him he couldn't help smiling back.

 

Levi must’ve known back then already that this baby, Eren as he was later named, would become something special and irreplaceable for him.

 

* * *

 

After Eren’s birth, Levi was assigned with guarding the baby. Of course, he still guarded Carla also but when the mother and child were separated, his priority would be Eren. He often wanted to argue with that but one look at the bundle of joy made all protests die down. He wanted to protect this child and his happiness and he swore to Carla to do just that.

 

When Levi was 18 years old, he managed to beat Mike, Marley’s strongest soldier, for the first time in a fight. It was after multiple victories that he gained the title as Marley’s strongest and unexpectedly, the teasing about his height stopped completely. He was finally acknowledged as something more than a former criminal. He was knighted and for the first time he felt like he had achieved something greater with his own power. He didn’t have to be defended by the queen. He had proved that he could stand on his own two feet. He did feel bad for taking the older alpha’s spotlight, though, but Mike assured him with confidence that he would take it back eventually.

 

Zeke presented as an alpha around two years after that and officially became the crown prince of Marley. Despite the equality that Marley strived to show between primary and secondary genders, it was still only an alpha that would be able to rule the country.

 

It was during that year that Levi learned the reason why Eren was birthed. He had been a political child between Paradis Island and the mainland of Marley. The people of Paradis had wanted independence and to calm the crowds, Grisha had married Duchess Carla, the most influential person on Paradis Island, and made the island into somewhat of an autonomous region while still keeping it as a part of Marley.

 

Eren had also been another option for the next king, should Zeke have presented as a beta or omega since Grisha didn't have any other children with the late Queen Dina.

 

Levi was glad, though, that the king seemed to genuinely love Carla and Eren despite the marriage being for political purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are appreciated as always~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! You're once again getting a chapter of Levi and Eren's past this week instead of a chapter of the 'main story' since I'm not done with the next chapter for it but I still want to give you something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Since the day that Eren could walk, he kept close to Levi, following him around everywhere which made Levi’s job of guarding the child easy.

 

“I heard that Levi is the strongest. Is that true?”, the six-year-old asked as they sat on the floor of the boy’s room, wooden toys scattered around them.

 

“I am", Levi answered as he examined the neatly carved wooden horse in his hand. It, along with many of the other toys, was made by one of the maids who excelled at handicraft.

 

“Are you stronger than papa?”, Eren asked, looking at Levi with those bright ocean green eyes of his.

 

“I haven't fought him", Levi answered honestly.

 

“Will you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh…” Eren seemed almost disappointed by that and it made Levi roll his eyes. “Are you stronger than mama?”

 

Levi was about to say once again that he didn't know because he hadn't fought with Carla but stopped himself. He was pretty sure that he could easily beat the queen in a fight but was he stronger than her? He thought of how Carla could make him, Erwin, Mike and even Grisha shut up with just a smile or a glance.

 

“She is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure", Levi answered.

 

Eren tilted his head to the side, not familiar with the phrase. “Does that mean that she's strong?”

 

“Yes, it does", the alpha said and he was rewarded with a bright smile as the child scooted closer to him.

 

“Will I become strong like mama too?”, the brunet asked with a hopeful spark in his eyes.

 

Levi felt his lips tug up into a small, fond smile before he reached out to ruffle the kid’s messy hair.

 

“Who knows? Maybe once you grow up a little first, you brat", he answered.

 

Eren giggled as his hair was being messed up more than it was previously. He stood up and moved to sit on the alpha’s lap.

 

“I will grow up so fast that Levi won’t be able to keep up!”, Eren proclaimed proudly, puffing out his small chest. “I will become bigger and stronger than Levi!”

 

Levi felt his eye twitch at the ‘bigger' comment. Eren was a healthy boy that lived in a safe environment. He would definitely outgrow Levi eventually. The alpha made sure to savour these moments where he was still taller than the young boy on his lap.

 

“You will have to work really hard for that to happen", Levi said instead of telling the boy about his inner turmoil. “And that includes eating all the ‘green stuff’ too.”

 

“But the green stuff tastes bad!”, Eren whined, his expression almost horrified at the thought of eating the disgusting ‘green stuff’. ”I can't do that!”

 

“Then you will stay as a weak, little brat, you know?”, Levi informed. “You will never grow big and strong like me if you don't eat them.”

 

Levi could almost hear Erwin and Mike laughing at him for that comment. He really felt like punching them both all of a sudden.

 

“Then I’m going to eat  _ all _ the green stuff!”, Eren promised.

 

“Good, because it's almost dinner time so time to start cleaning your toys away", Levi said, a smirk tugging on his lips as the child stood up from his lap, sulking as he went to put the toys away, muttering something about Levi being a meanie.

 

* * *

 

Eren’s fighting and self-defense training started once he was 14 just like the normal trainees’. The basic training always started a year before the kids presented to establish bonds with others before any sort of stereotypes started to fester. It was to ensure strong comradeship between the to-be soldiers and guards.

 

Because Levi was Eren’s personal knight, the strongest man in Marley as well as a captain in the military, they thought it was good to let him train the 104th class of future soldiers and guards. He accepted the offer after a bit of persuasion and never had the training been stricter and harder than that year.

 

At first, the trainees were averse to Eren’s presence in the military training because of his royal background. For example, during mock fighting they would take it easy on him, afraid what would be done to them if they hurt the prince.

 

After a day of training, Levi decided that it was enough. They would need to start taking fighting with the brunet seriously. However, before he could say anything, Eren had also had enough of the special treatment.

 

They had hand-to-hand combat training that day and Eren was put up against Reiner. Reiner was a big guy and was obviously physically stronger than the brunet but he was still losing against the smaller boy every time.

 

And Eren’s anger at being belittled and treated like a porcelain doll finally boiled over.

 

“Quite some soldiers you are! How about you start taking me seriously!”, Eren yelled, attracting everyone’s attention. “Or what? Are you going to take it easy on our enemies too!? Maybe people like you should even be in the military!”

 

“B-but Your Highness-”

 

“Don't call me that!”, Eren interrupted Reiner. “Here I am just Eren Yeager, a trainee just like the rest of you! Not a prince or a royalty, not ‘Your Highness’, just Eren!”

 

The whole training ground was silent after Eren’s outburst. Everyone was staring at the young brunet with both surprise and curiocity before the silence was broken after a moment by slow clapping. When Eren turned to look at the sound, he saw Levi.

 

“You heard him, didn't you? He is a trainee just like the rest of you brats so you better start getting serious with him. He is here to learn to fight and defend himself, not to be babied. Taking it easy on him will interfere with his training and will be considered as endangering his life from here on out”, Levi explained, sending a dangerous, cold look at everyone present. “And anyone who endangers his life will be expelled and has to answer to me. Did I make myself clear?”

 

There were frantic nodding from most of the trainees, too afraid to speak and risk getting that cold stare directed at them.

 

“I said, did I make myself clear?”, he repeated firmly, not happy with their response.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Levi nodded in satisfaction at the answer. That was more like it.

 

“Now get back to training”, the alpha instructed before turning to Reiner, who straightened up at the attention. “You better beat his ass up real good. I want the brat sore and limping tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, sir!”, Reiner assented with a salute before he realized what was asked of him. “But, sir-"

 

“Just know that if that happens, you're the one carrying me around, you midget!”, Eren yelled at Levi when the alpha turned to leave so he could supervise the others’ training as well.

 

Levi sent a glare at Eren over his shoulder. “It's captain or sir here, brat”, he said.

 

“Oh, sorry,  _ Captain Midget _ ", the brunet taunted with a smug smirk.

 

Levi rolled his eyes before resuming with his walking. It was better to just ignore the kid for now.

 

“The one who manages to wipe that fucking smug smirk off Eren’s face is excused from cleaning duties today”, he threw over his shoulder.

 

Maybe it was the promise of no cleaning duties or the casual conversation between Eren and Levi but Reiner relaxed after that and actually took him seriously. He didn't-  _ couldn't _ beat Eren’s ass up like the captain had wanted but the brunet got his ass handed to him a few times by the big blond.

 

However, the one to wipe the smug smirk off his face was Annie instead of Reiner. She beat them both quite easily and was excused from cleaning the barracks that day as promised.

 

To make the point come across that Eren was indeed just another trainee, he too had to help with the cleaning and Levi had to admit that the years that the alpha had made the young prince clean his own room were paying off. The others weren't bad at cleaning, per se, mostly just lazy and trying to do as little work as possible. They also weren't familiar with Levi’s far above average standards.

 

Which was why there was currently a frown on his face as he examined the common room in the barracks that the trainees had ‘finished cleaning’. There was dust and dirt everywhere! Or almost everywhere. The chess table, the bookshelves and a few couches looked up to his standards but he had seen that Eren had had a hand in all of those so he couldn't really praise the class for their work.

 

“Redo everything”, Levi ordered, crossing his arms and silencing any protests with a sharp look. “The chess table, bookshelves and those three couches are fine. Everything else has to be cleaned again.” The frown on his face grew. “ _ Especially _ the windows.”

 

“Yes, sir!”, they all saluted in unison before scattering around. In that brief moment, he could see Eren trying to hold back a grin while a brunette girl with her hair tied into a ponytail looked nervous. Levi remembered that her name was Sasha and he was sure that she was the one who had ‘cleaned’ the windows based on her reaction. Sasha had already gotten in trouble once by stealing food and it had just been a day. Levi sure had his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! You're once again getting another chapter of their past instead of the main story firstly because there was a request for it and secondly because that gives me more time to work on the main story's chapters. But yeah, enjoy~

During their cleaning session earlier, people started to relax around the prince and he, with his natural charisma and great social skills, managed to draw most of the trainees in. The more they talked to him, the more they realized that the brunet indeed wasn't all that different from them. Yes, he was a prince and therefore way above all of them in rank but he wasn't a spoiled, snobby brat that thought he was better than everyone else. No, he was just a normal, cheerful teenage boy that had happened to been born to fortune.

 

However, some of the trainees weren't that sure about Eren.

 

“Hey, princess, shouldn't you hurry home?", Jean asked mockingly.

 

“Jean!”, Marco hissed, his eyes wide with shock.

 

At first, there was confusion in Eren’s eyes as he turned to look at Jean. Had someone mistaken him for a woman? The confusion turned to a glare soon enough as he saw the condescending look on Jean’s face.

 

“What do you want, Jean?”, he snapped. Despite not having interacted with the light-brown haired boy, Eren had noticed how Jean had been sending him dirty looks during the whole training and it was starting to get on his nerves.

 

Jean let out a snort. He was like a horse. He even  _ looked _ like one.

 

“I saw your nanny leaving. Shouldn't you hurry after him,  _ princess _ ?”, the horseface taunted.

 

Eren hadn't noticed it before but Levi had, indeed, left at some point. But that was just great. He could beat up Jean without his interference.

 

“Call me that again and I will-"

 

“You will what? Beat me up? Oh no, I’m scared”, Jean mocked.

 

“ _ Jean! _ Stop it!”, Marco ordered as he grabbed onto his friend’s arm before the other could take a step towards Eren.

 

“No, Marco, haven't you seen how high and mighty he has been the whole day?”, Jean asked his dark haired friend before turning to glare at Eren. “Oh, but you're ‘the prince’ so you're _ better _ than us, huh? You're not even the crown prince and you think you're somehow  _ special!? _ ”

 

“Jean-"

 

Before Marco could scold his friend, Eren threw a punch at that horseface.

 

“Oh, you fucker!”, Jean shouted once he straightened up, feeling his aching cheek. He grabbed onto the brunet's shirt before the other could dodge and punched him in the jaw. He managed two hits before Eren kicked him in the shin, making him lose his hold on the other's shirt and double over in pain.

 

Eren took that opportunity and kicked him in the face. He thought that it was over when Jean was kneeling down on the floor but the horseface grabbed onto his ankle and made him lose his balance. He fell back, hitting the back of his head onto the hard floor and making him see stars.

 

When his head finally processed what had happened, Jean was already on him, straddling his stomach as he punched him in the face.

 

“Jean, stop it! You're going to get in trouble!”, Marco shouted as he took hold of his friend’s arm to stop the violence.

 

“I’m just showing him his place-!”

 

Using that moment of distraction, Eren bucked Jean off of him. However, Jean didn't fall to the ground like he wanted up remained sat up but it didn't change anything as he too sat up and punched the horseface.

 

Jean grabbed onto his hair after the first hit and twisted his head to the side to an awkward angle.

 

However, before anymore damage could be caused, a deep voice called out.

 

“You brats better let go of each other  _ right now _ ", Levi said, standing just a few meters away from the fighting duo.

 

Jean and Eren both flinched at the harsh, commanding tone, letting each other go and slowly standing up. Once up, the short alpha gave them both a cold, calculative glance.

 

“Fighting among yourselves without being instructed to do so is prohibited. You both  _ should _ know that”, he said in a dangerously low voice before his eyes settled on Jean.

 

“Jean Kirstein", Levi called, making the boy tense up.

 

“Y-yes, sir?”, Jean stuttered.

 

“I said that Prince Eren will be like the other trainees in here”, the black haired man started. “ _ But _ this still counts as an assault against His Highness and will have severe consequences.”

 

Jean’s face paled, his eyes wide as he tried to babble an excuse.

 

“P-please no, s-sir, I just- I was-"

 

“I started it", Eren suddenly said, making Levi’s gaze turn to him, but he did shy away from it, continuing to talk confidently. “I insulted his sickly mother because I was jealous of his friends. It was my fault that he hit me. I deserved it for being childish.”

 

Jean looked at him with shock but he didn't pay the light brown haired boy any attention, instead, looking at the knight with an unwavering gaze. Eren could tell that Levi didn't believe him but the short man still relented with a sigh.

 

“Kirstein and Yeager, you're both on toilet duty for the next four days", the alpha said.

 

“Yes, sir!”, the two boys said in unison.

 

Levi nodded in approval before turning to Marco.

 

“Bodt, take Kirstein to the infirmary to be patched up", he ordered.

 

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed onto Eren’s arm and started to drag him away. “And you're coming with me.” The look the alpha gave the prince clearly said that Eren had some explaining to do.

 

He led the brunet up the stairs and into his room in the barracks. Once they were inside, the black haired man went to get his first aid kit before returning to find Eren sitting on the couch in his room.

 

“Care to explain what that was about?”, Levi asked as he began to clean the small but still bleeding cuts.

 

“Sorry", Eren mumbled, letting out a small hiss as the alpha pressed against a wound on his jaw.

 

Levi let out a tired, frustrated sigh. “I turn my back for a few minutes and you're immediately in trouble. I thought you would be safe surrounded by soldiers but I guess I was wrong.” He shook his head as if in disbelief.

 

“Well, most of them aren't really soldiers yet. Just trainees”, Eren said. “There were barely any of the older,  _ actual _ soldiers present and they didn’t seem to care all that much what was going on.”

 

“That is an issue that I will also have to address in case there’s another time like this but I just hope there won’t be a next time", the alpha said, sending him a meaningful look. “And I know you were lying earlier. I know you would never insult someone you don’t even know, even less someone’s  _ sick mother _ . What really happened?”

 

The prince sighed before wincing as Levi pressed down onto a bigger wound on his cheek.

 

“He called me a ‘princess' so I got mad", he explained simply.

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “So he started it.”

 

“Well, yes, but I still shouldn't have _ hit _ him for it. I was the immature one so please don't expel him or something”, Eren pleaded.

 

“Why are you covering for him? You weren't buddying up with him when I last saw you and he even insulted you. A person who will rile others up for fun isn’t someone that’s suited to serve the royal family or the country", Levi said firmly.

 

“Because I heard him talking during lunch", the brunet started. “He was talking about his sick mother and how they can barely afford the medical care for her because of last month’s tax raise. I can't fault him for not liking me because of it.”

 

“But that’s not a good enough reason to hit you. You have nothing to do with how the taxes are in the first place”, Levi reasoned.

 

“But I was the one to hit first!”, Eren yelled before sighing. “I don't want to be the reason why his mother suffers and possibly  _ dies _ . I would hate it if my mother got sick and I couldn't help her.”

 

Levi knew first hand how it felt to watch your own mother succumb to sickness and rot away slowly. So he sighed and relented.

 

“I won't punish him further this time but if this happens again, he will be in great trouble", he warned.

 

“If he does, it won't be my fault then. That's all I can promise", Eren said.

 

Levi hummed, satisfied with the answer, as he finished patching the brunet up.

 

“You were getting along with Arlert and Ackerman earlier", he said, deciding to change the subject.

 

“Yes, they're nice", Eren replied as the alpha sat down next to him.

 

“That's good", the short man hummed.

 

“By the way, are you and Mikasa related? You have the same last name?”, Eren asked curiously.

 

“I have an uncle and an aunt apparently so it wouldn't be too far fetched to think that she's my cousin or something.”

 

“‘Apparently’?”, the boy inquired.

 

“My mother told me stories of her brother and sister when she was still alive. I never saw them, though. At least, I don't remember ever seeing them", Levi explained with a shrug. He felt a sense of nostalgia and yearning thinking about his mother’s stories. How long had it been? Almost 20 years already?

 

Levi shook his head. It wasn't good to scratch such an old scar.

 

As if reading his forlorn thoughts, Eren scooted closer to him on the couch and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him.

 

“I’m sorry”, the brunet apologized.

 

“Don't be. It's not your fault”, the alpha assured as he slowly placed his hands on the boy’s back.

 

“But I brought up bad memories”, Eren mumbled into Levi's shoulder.

 

“Don't worry about it”, the short man said. He sensed that Eren was going to say something  _ stupid _ again so he pinched at the boy's arm.

 

“Ow! What was that for!?”

 

“For trying to belittle me, you snotty brat”, Levi answered before he ruffled the brown hair. “I'm an adult, you idiot. I know how to handle such things myself. You just be a good little kid and stop worrying about it.”

 

Eren pushed Levi's hand off his hair with a glare.

 

“I'm not a kid anymore!”

 

“Sure, you aren't. Who was the one who got mad because of some other brat's insults?”, Levi reminded.

 

Eren’s cheeks flushed with either anger or embarrassment, Levi couldn’t tell which, as he opened his mouth to retort but closed it soon afterwards, instead, pouting and glaring at the alpha sitting next to him.

 

“Yeah,  _ such _ a brat.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Wait at least until you present before you try to act like an adult.”

 

“Oh, just you wait! I'm going become an even stronger alpha than you!”, Eren proclaimed, puffing his chest out and holding his head high.

 

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. This kid was ridiculous. But Carla was his mother so Levi wouldn't be surprised if Eren actually surpassed him eventually.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jean came up to Eren with Marco hot on his heels. He apologized and thanked the prince for what he had done, having taken the blame even when Jean had obviously started it.

 

Eren waved him off and said it was nothing and that was that. They didn't start a fistfight again, surprisingly, but nothing could stop the occasional insults and remarks that they exchanged.

 

More and more of the other trainees and even some of the older soldiers began to talk to him more freely. The brunet should've probably been thanking the horseface for that since their exchanges probably encouraged people to open up to him more.

 

He got especially close to Mikasa and Armin, who to this day remain as two of his closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I'm back with another chapter of this story this week! I need just a bit more time to work out the next chapter for the main story so I'm giving you this in the mean time.
> 
> Also as a small side note: I know that like Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie at least (probably some others too) are older (by a year or two??) than Eren in canon but I needed to make them the same age in this but still wanted to keep their birth dates the same so Eren is basically a bit older than the others in his class, apart from Annie and Mikasa.
> 
> Aaaanyway, enjoy~

With the training keeping all of them busy, the year went by quickly and one by one they turned 15. First it was Mikasa who obviously presented as an alpha, then Annie also as an alpha until it was Eren's turn.

 

When Eren woke up, he felt hot; unbearably hot. He threw off the duvet and tried to stand up to go wash himself to cool off but he couldn't make his limbs move properly. He just felt so exhausted, like he hadn't just slept through the whole night.

 

He managed to roll onto his side, clutching at his throat. He was thirsty and there was this insatiable hunger inside him, but it wasn't for food. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he needed  _ something _ and as fast as possible.

 

He rolled onto his stomach, letting out a sound that was between a gasp and a whimper as he felt something wet and slippery drip between his buttocks. He shifted on the bed and let out a low moan as his clothed erection, which he hadn't noticed before through the haze, rubbed against the mattress.

 

Eren was trembling and panting heavily as he rubbed himself against the mattress. It felt good but it wasn't enough. He needed something _ more _ .

 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door before it was opened.

 

“Eren-”, Levi started as he stepped into the room but one sniff of the air made him freeze in place. It smelled sweet and irresistible, drawing him closer to the brunet laying prone on the bed and wiggling his hips.

 

“Levi-!”, Eren whined as he noticed the alpha. His expression was pure desire, his pupils dilated, eyes wet and glimmering with tears and cheeks flushed with red.

 

All Levi could hear was his accelerated heartbeat and the alpha side of him screaming at him. It said to touch, to breed, to  _ claim _ . There was an omega in heat. Eren was an omega. Eren was-

 

_ Fuck! _

 

Levi bit harshly onto his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood in order to clear his head.

 

_ Eren's an omega. He's in heat. _

 

He pinched his nose and forced his legs to move and briskly walk away from the bed and out of the room, ignoring Eren's pleading cries. Once the door was closed behind him, he could breathe again. He could still faintly smell Eren,  _ the omega _ , but now the scent wasn't strong enough to pull him in.

 

Levi took a calming breath and straightened his clothes before hurrying to find Carla. He went to the garden within the palace and was relieved but not surprised to find the queen there.

 

“Ca- Your Majesty!”, he called out, quickly changing into a less familiar way to address the queen as he saw that she was with Zeke. He had known the boy-  _ man _ for 15 years now but he could never fully trust or like the crown prince. There was something about him that ticked Levi off.

 

“Yes?”, Carla asked, worry in her tone, as she and Zeke turned to look at him as he approached quickly. Once he was close enough, he bowed quickly before straightening up.

 

“It's Eren. He's-” Levi didn't actually know how he should say it. He felt weird saying that Eren was in heat so after a short moment he said one word and hoped-  _ knew _ Carla would understand. “An omega.”

 

The queen's eyes widened with surprise before it turned to worry as she quickly hurried past Levi and Zeke to reach her child as soon as possible, high heels clicking against the stone path of the garden.

 

Levi and Zeke were both hot on her heels as they followed her up to Eren's bedroom door before she turned to look at them.

 

“You two stay out here, okay?” It wasn't really a question, more like an order, but they both nodded before the woman slipped into the room.

 

Levi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while Zeke sat on the window sill on the opposite side of the hallway. They both stared at each other with blank, unreadable faces before the younger spoke.

 

“You better not have laid your hands on Eren”, he said with obvious disdain as he glared at Levi.

 

“Don’t worry. I didn't even touch him”, Levi reassured, managing not to snap at the other.

 

However, Zeke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

“That's a lie”, he accused, hint of a growl in his tone. “I can smell him on you.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “And you can probably smell him through the door also. That's just how potent the smell is”, he explained. He himself had noticed how Eren's scent clung to his clothes from just being near him but he tried to ignore it.

 

The younger alpha let out a derisive snort. He would be scolded by Grisha or Carla for that, 24 years of age or not. It was unbecoming of a royalty, even more so as the crown prince.

 

“You talk about omegas like you know”, Zeke said.

 

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, instead just glaring at the prince.

 

“Just for your information, I have met many omegas throughout my life”, he informed, a bit of growl escaping him at the end.

 

Zeke scoffed. “And how many of them were in heat?”

 

“More than enough”, Levi snapped.

 

Zeke still didn't seem convinced though, but it wasn’t like Levi gave a shit. They were both glaring at each other until the bedroom door opened.

 

“You boys, stop fighting and make yourselves useful!”, Carla said as she stood in the doorway, blocking the view into the room but not the scent. Levi had to take a step back because of it, just in case. He didn’t want to end up pushing past Carla to get to Eren in a heat induced frenzy.

 

“Zeke, go tell your father about Eren”, she ordered the blond before turning to the short man. “And Levi, ask someone to bring a lot drinkable water here. Preferably one of the omegas, even betas are fine, but I want as few alphas near the room as possible, okay?”

 

Both of the alphas nodded before going separate directions to do as ordered. As they walked away, there was a soft cry of ‘mom, it hurts’ before the door was closed behind the queen.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Eren dear”, Carla cooed as she hurried back to her only child, who was sobbing and panting heavily on the bed. “I'm sorry, my sweet baby. You just have to endure it for now.”

 

“I-it hurts”, Eren sobbed as he squirmed around on the bed, not knowing what to do as his body burned uncomfortably, seeking  _ something _ desperately.

 

“I know, Eren. I know”, Carla soothed as she swiped hair away from her son's forehead to place a kiss on it before she moved to lay down next to Eren on the bed.

 

Eren started to feel a little better, the weird burning sensation calming slightly as he smelled his mother's soothing, calming scent. She always smelled like sunflowers and early morning mist.

 

Carla knew that there were only two known ways to ease an omega's heat. One was to have sex. The other was the scent of your close family, especially your mother, because nothing turned your breeding instincts off better than the thought of your family.

 

So she made sure to surround the newly presented omega in her scent like her mother had done for her when she had presented. Carla had wished for Eren to present as an alpha or beta rather than an omega. She knew the hardships and pain that you had to go through as an omega before you found someone to share that with. She didn't want that for her son but she wouldn't love him any less now that the brunet presented as an omega.

 

Eren was still feeling hot and uncomfortable but it wasn't as unbearable as before. His tears were soaking into his mother's dress as he buried his face in her chest as his sobbing slowly faded into soft snores. He had barely been awake for half an hour and he was already exhausted enough to fall asleep.

 

Carla ran her fingers through those brown locks as she heard his breathing even out and the squirming stopping. She could breathe a sigh of relief for now but the heat would only get harder for Eren in the next two to three days before it started easing up a little.

 

Carla could only hope that her son found a good partner as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter for this! Also I said that I would only make like 5-6 chapters of their past... Well that has changed. It will be over 10 chapters most likely. I just have too many ideas. But anyway, enjoy~

When Eren's heat was over and he could finally return to training, he gained a lot of weird looks. It was like that day around a year ago all over again. No one dared to come close to him and avoided eye contact. However, this time mixed in with some of the disgusted looks were also those of pity.

 

Eren didn't have anything against omegas. How could he when his dear mother was one? But he still felt disgusted by himself and what had happened after his birthday. He had clung to his mother like a baby, sobbing and crying. However, his wants hadn't been that of a baby. Now with his head clear, he understood that he had wanted-  _ needed _ sex so badly that it had physically _ hurt _ .

 

Which is why he didn't glare at those giving him looks. He was disgusting and pathetic. However, when Mikasa and Armin came up to him with concerned looks, he made sure to smile and hide his inner turmoil.

 

No one needed to know. This was something he needed to deal with on his own.

 

* * *

 

It was lunch time. Eren was sitting between Armin and Mikasa. Before his birthday, they used to sit with their whole class but now the rest of them were scattered around among this year's new recruits and the older soldiers.

 

Mikasa seemed more protective than usual, glaring at every passing person and sitting close to the omega. Eren guessed that it was due to the fact that she was an alpha and he an omega. He didn't like it but it was how nature worked, right? There was no helping it.

 

“Oi, Eren, are you done moping around yet?”, Jean asked as he walked up to the table.

 

“Jean, leave him alone”, Mikasa warned.

 

“Why? Just because  _ princess _ here is an omega, we should all pity him?”, Jean asked. “Maybe he shouldn't even be here if he can't handle it.”

 

“Jean-”

 

“Oh fuck you, horseface!”, Eren shouted, interrupting Armin.

 

“Sorry but I'm not an omega so I don't like to get fucked!”, Jean taunted.

 

That was it. Eren snapped and jumped over the table to hit that horseface. They both fell to the floor as he punched Jean in the face.

 

“Hey, stop it, you two”, Marco said as he went get Jean away from the prince. He had watched from the side since his friend said that he was only going to talk to Eren a bit. He should've known better.

 

While Marco got Jean, Mikasa was pulling Eren back. The light brown haired boy got a kick to Eren's face before they were separated.

 

Mikasa growled at Jean, who shrunk back instinctively at the sound. She then turned to the brunet.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“That bastard”, Eren groaned as he held his cheek. “I'm fine. Just want to beat Jean up.”

 

“What is this? You're the same as always”, Sasha suddenly said with a sigh as she moved her tray to the table that the trio had been sitting at.

 

“Yeah, what for were we trying to give you some space?”, Connie asked as he followed suit.

 

“Eh? Give me space?”, Eren asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, we all thought that maybe you wanted some space after your heat”, Annie said as she, Reiner and Bertholdt also sat at the table.

 

Eren’s cheeks flushed at the mention of his heat. Of course, it was common sense that since he presented as an omega that he had heats but hearing people say that they knew made him more aware and flustered.

 

“Also we needed to let the new recruits know that if they fuck with you, they will face Captain Levi's wrath”, Reiner said.

 

“So, wait, you weren't avoiding me because I was an omega?”, Eren asked as he looked at all of them.

 

“Of course not”, Marco reassured as he too settled at the table after having calmed Jean down.

 

“Of course, some people will present as omegas”, Bertholdt reasoned. “You just happened to be one of those few people.”

 

“Damn, I wish it could've been someone cute but no, it has to be Eren”, Jean said, faking disappointment.

 

“No one would want to fuck with you anyway, horseface”, Eren said. “Not even an omega in heat.”

 

“Oh fuck you!”

 

“Ew, no way.”

 

Everyone was watching and laughing as Eren and Jean were at each other’s throats again.

 

“Yeager and Kirstein”, Levi's voice echoed in the big mess hall, everyone quieting down immediately.

 

Eren and Jean stilled, slowly backing away from each other before looking to the short alpha. He was with his squad today. It consisted of Petra, Eld, Oluo and Gunther. They were all people that Levi had handpicked from the myriad of soldiers and guards in the past few years.

 

“Captain Levi”, Jean and Eren greeted in unison with a salute as the alpha came closer.

 

Eren was avoiding eye contact with the black haired man. The alpha had seen him during his heat and he just couldn't look at the man straight. He hadn’t seen the man in a week as no alpha was allowed near Eren during his heat, not even Levi, his own personal guard.

 

Levi looked at the brunet for a moment with a blank expression before addressing them both.

 

“How many times have I told you two not to fight?”, he asked, crossing his arms. He looked like a parent scolding his kids.

 

“A couple”, Eren mumbled, glaring at Jean when the other boy elbowed him into the side.

 

“A few dozen times, sir”, Jean answered. Yeah, he was kind of scared of Levi after having seen the alpha beat up men and women far bigger than him countless times. Actually, most people who knew Levi feared him. That was the norm. People like Eren and Levi's own squad who weren't scared of him most of the time were rare.

 

Thankfully, Levi seemed pleased with his answer as those silver eyes passed him and went to the omega instead. Eren was still averting his eyes.

 

“Eren, come to my room after lunch”, Levi ordered as he walked past the brunet.

 

Once the alpha was out of sight and hearing range, people started to gossip around. It was rare that Levi gave an order using someone's first name. Even if people knew that Eren and Levi were close like that- no, it was  _ because _ they were so close that the whispers seemed to spread around the mess hall like wildfire.

 

_ “Captain Levi invited the prince to his room and called him by his first name!” _

 

_ “Are they together? They must be, right?” _

 

_ “Maybe they will just talk.” _

 

_ “No way! You know that His Highness is an omega, right? They will fuck for sure!” _

 

_ “Yeah, you saw how they were acting just now. Captain Levi must've helped Prince Eren through his heat!” _

 

Eren tried to ignore all of the whispers but when people started calling him a slut, whore, bitch and all that shit, he snapped and so did his friends or at least the most of them.

 

Mikasa was the first one to connect her fist to someone's face before most of the 104th class were beating up both some of the new recruits and a few of the older soldiers and guards, all of those who had bad-mouthed Eren.

 

The fighting lasted for barely a few minutes before Levi along with a few other trainers came to look what the ruckus was about.

 

“What the hell is going on here!?”, one of the trainers, Rico, yelled, stopping some of the fighting but the most heated people, in other words Mikasa and Eren, were still at it.

 

Levi sighed as he went to separate the remaining idiots from other idiots, giving a few of them some ‘encouraging’ kicks for good luck.

 

“I turned my back for a second…”, the alpha sighed as he took hold of the back of Eren's shirt. “What do you brats think you're doing?”

 

“They-!”

 

“Nothing!”, Eren interrupted Mikasa quickly, sending her a pleading look not to say anything. He really didn't wish for the embarrassment of letting Levi hear that people were saying that Eren was his whore or something.

 

Levi looked between the two teens before settling on Eren. He exchanged his hold on the brunet's shirt to his arm and started dragging him away.

 

“Levi-?”

 

“Dietrich, Jarnach and Brzenska, I trust that you can handle disciplining the rest while I have a talk with this one”, the alpha said as he continued to pull the prince behind him without waiting for an answer from the three trainers.

 

Neither of them said anything as they walked down the mostly empty hallways until they reached the alpha's room. Once inside, Levi made the brunet sit down on the small couch in his room while he stood in front of the omega. Maybe it was to intimidate Eren by having the alpha tower over him or just so he couldn't run away from the incoming interrogation as quickly. Either way it was, Eren didn't like it.

 

“So what happened?”, Levi asked, crossing his arms again with that “disappointed parent” look on his face.

 

Eren ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

 

“It really was nothing, okay?”, he sighed.

 

“So you started a fight for nothing?”, the alpha questioned. “While that would seem completely plausible knowing you, people like Mikasa joining the fight instead of trying to stop it tells me that it wasn't just for ‘nothing’.”

 

Eren averted his eyes. “It's nothing that concerns  _ you _ , okay? Just some stupid gossip”, he explained.

 

“If it's just some stupid gossip, why don't you tell me what it was about?”, Levi reasoned.

 

“It's nothing that you should worry about-”

 

“It is”, the alpha interrupted. “If it's enough to start a fight in the middle of lunch, then it definitely concerns me. Especially, since it might endanger _ your _ safety, Eren.”

 

“It really is nothing big”, Eren assured but Levi wasn't convinced. The omega was still refusing to meet his gaze.

 

“Even if it doesn't seem big now, problems only grow if they're not solved”, Levi reasoned. “It's better to nip it in the bud rather than wait for it to bloom.”

 

“I can handle that myself, okay?”, the brunet tried to assure.

 

“Can you now?”, Levi hummed. “Then how about you look me in the eyes and say that?”

 

Eren immediately lifted his eyes to Levi and opened his mouth but he couldn't say it to his face because he knew that Levi could read him like an open book. He averted his eyes again.

 

“I can take care of myself”, he mumbled.

 

Levi sighed as he sat down next to the boy, ruffling his hair briefly before settling for running his hand through those brown locks of hair.

 

“Even if you do, I still worry”, he said softly. “I’ve been there from the beginning but you still don't trust me? Still won't tell what caused the fight?”

 

Eren was silent for moment, leaning into the comforting hand in his hair.

 

“They thought that you spend my heat with me”, the brunet admitted softly, clenching his fists on his lap.

 

“Eren-”

 

“They think I'm your bitch now. Just because I'm an  _ omega”, _ Eren said, his voice rising as angry tears welling up in his ocean green eyes. He wiped at his eyes rather harshly to stop them. “Why did I have to present as an omega? Why me? I don't want this. I wanted to become an alpha so I could be strong enough to protect the people I care about. What will I do now that I'm only good as someone's bitch? I-”

 

Eren’s rambling was interrupted by a slap in the face. His eyes, still glistening with tears, widened as he looked to the short alpha next to him.

 

“Don't you even dare to try to sell yourself short just because you're an omega!”, Levi growled. “So is Carla and she's one of the strongest people I know.” His eyes softened as he gently reached out to touch the cheek that he slapped. “You're better than what you give yourself credit for. Trust me, I know; I've seen how much you've grown. And just because you happened to present as an omega won't change that.”

 

Eren felt new tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he couldn't move to wipe them away, too captivated by Levi's soft gaze. He let out a soft sob and that was that was needed for the alpha to pull him into an awkward hug.

 

Eren buried his face into Levi's shoulder, uncaring if he messed up the clean freak’s clothes.

 

Surprisingly, Levi didn't seem to care about that as he began to slowly run his fingers through brown locks of hair in a soothing manner once again.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Eren was the one to pull away, his eyes and face red and puffy from crying. However, he felt better after letting it all out.

 

“Thanks”, he mumbled with a sniffle before looking at the spot on Levi's shoulders were he had hid his face, grimacing. “Sorry.”

 

Levi didn't even want to look at the spot as he knew there would be snot and tears there so he just took his jacket off and uncaringly threw it on the floor. “Don't worry about it”, he said even as he was itching to go have his jacket washed.

 

“You wanted to talk to me earlier? Even before all this happened?”, the brunet asked, remembering what started the gossiping in the first place.

 

“Yes.” Levi straightened slightly. “Your parents got an invite to an old acquaintance’s 70th birthday party on the 2nd of April and wanted me to tell you.”

 

Eren hummed in understanding. “That's all?”

 

“There's more”, Levi said slowly, slightly hesitant to approach the next topic. “Carla wants to discuss potential suitors and lovers with you.”

 

Eren froze. “No.”

 

“Eren, you know she's only thinking of what's best for you so, please, listen to her before jumping to conclusions, okay?”, the alpha requested. Even if he said that, he couldn't help but taste a bitterness in his mouth at those words.

 

“I know that but…” Eren bit at his bottom lip. “No. Just no.”

 

“I'm not the one you should talk about this with. You will have to talk with Carla and give her a chance to explain”, the short man reasoned.

 

Eren looked down at his lap. “It's because of my heats, I know”, he sighed.

 

There was a heavy, awkward silence after that.

 

“Sex is fun, you know?”, Levi said casually as he leaned back against the couch.

 

The omega froze, not believing his ears, before his wide eyes snapped to the other. He then realized that Levi was trying to lighten up the mood with what was supposed to be a joke most likely.

 

A small smile tugged at Eren's lips before he let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

 

“And how often have you gone to have some ‘fun’ in the last fifteen years?”, he decided to tease. The alpha was always by his side so he doubted that Levi had had sex with someone since the time that Eren was born.

 

Levi's glare and the slight, barely visible pink dusting on his cheeks told Eren enough and he couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

 

“Maybe mom should search for a suitor for you too”, Eren teased.

 

Levi hit him on top of his head softly in reprimand.

 

“Shut up, brat, and just mind your own business”, he muttered, causing the brunet to laugh louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as always~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy~!

“No, I don't want to choose a suitor or a lover”, Eren insisted.

 

He was currently sitting in the courtyard garden of the palace with Carla, discussing the matter of Eren taking a lover to ease his heats. Of course, the lover would only be temporary until Eren found someone he loved and wanted to be mated to but the brunet still didn’t want that.

 

“Eren, I know it's hard but having a lover during your heat is a blessing”, Carla said softly, reaching out to take her son's hand. “There's only so much I can do as your mother.”

 

“But just the thought of it makes my skin crawl”, Eren said with a sigh as he wrapped his fingers around his mother's hand.

 

“I’m not saying that you have to decide right away. I can accompany you through your second heat but after that it would be best to get someone who can properly take care of your heats”, the queen explained. “I'm your mother. Of course, I wouldn't want to do this to you either but I know how it feels and I know how much a lover can help.”

 

Eren was silent for a long moment. His next heat would be in around four months, most likely at the end of July and the one after that probably in November unless he had irregular heats. That meant that he had until November to decide what he wanted to do since Carla was willing to go through his next heat with him. As embarrassing as it was to be like that in front of his mother, it was better than having sex with a complete stranger three times a year, around the length of a week.

 

“I will think about it”, Eren said softly.

 

* * *

 

The 2nd of April came around soon and there was a carriage waiting outside to take the king and queen to the birthday party of their acquaintance. Eren was also supposed to go but he had managed to get a cold the day before.

 

“I'm sorry. It's my fault”, Levi apologized to Carla. “I should've known better than to have the training in the rain.”

 

“It's alright. It's not your fault, Levi”, Carla said with as she brushed Eren’s hair out of his sleeping face, looking fondly down at her son. “I don't think he even wanted to come with us that badly. He and Zeke are both like their father in that regard.”

 

While Eren was outgoing and a social butterfly, he disliked the more formal parties just like Grisha and Zeke. Speaking of the brunet's older brother, Zeke had also managed a way out of the party with the excuse of letting the king and queen enjoy some time alone without the ‘kids’. Although, Zeke couldn't really be considered a ‘kid’ anymore and Eren was debatable. If you asked Levi, Eren was definitely still a kid but the brunet himself might disagree.

 

There was a brief knock at the door before it was opened, revealing the king himself.

 

“How is Eren?”, Grisha asked as he looked over to Carla who was sitting on the edge of Eren's bed.

 

“Sleeping”, Carla answered.

 

“Good”, the old alpha said. “We should be leaving soon.”

 

The queen nodded before leaning down to press a kiss to her son's forehead before standing up. She turned to Levi.

 

“Take care of him”, she said with a small smile.

 

Levi bowed. “I will, Your Majesty.”

 

Carla gave him one more smile before exiting the room with her husband and closing the door behind them.

 

Levi looked at the closed door for a short moment before turning to look at the brunet.

 

The omega was sleeping so peacefully and he could hear the birds chirping happily outside the window. Everything seemed so calm right now but Levi couldn't help the feeling of dread that was twisting his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Levi should've listened to his gut.

 

The word of King Grisha and Queen Carla's death arrived at the palace the next day. But it wasn't just them that had died. It was also everyone that was with them and Levi couldn't even begin to fathom how this could've happened. There were over 20 guards escorting them, including Erwin and Mike, and all of them were killed.

 

The alpha’s mind was trying to think of possible scenarios but it just kept going back to the dead people. King Grisha's death would cause an uproar and panic for sure once the news reached the common folk. Fortunately, Zeke had stayed at the palace and was still alive so there wouldn't be an issue with an heir.

 

However, what affected Levi the most wasn't Grisha's death. Sure, the king had treated him well but it was Carla who took him in and taught him everything he knew together with Mike and Erwin. They were some of his closest friends and now they were  _ gone _ .

 

The sound of a soft cough snapped Levi out of his somber thoughts before his eyes focused on Eren's sleeping form.

 

The word had just come in a while ago and Levi was given the responsibility to tell the brunet but he didn't want to wake the omega. Eren was already sick; he didn't need emotional suffering on top of that.

 

But Levi would need to tell him sooner rather than later. So he gently shook the omega awake.

 

Eren hummed softly as he slowly woke from his deep slumber. He blinked his bleary eyes and let out a yawn before those green eyes dulled by sleep focused onto the alpha next to him.

 

“Hmm? Levi?”

 

“Eren, I have something important to tell you”, Levi started, trying to think of what to say. People always said that he was too straightforward and came off as cold, indifferent and rude and right now he didn't want to seem like that to the sleepy brunet who had been deprived of his parents.

 

Eren’s eyes brightened with curiosity as he sat up, letting out small sniffles. He shivered as the duvet slipped off his body.

 

Levi smiled fondly, sadly as he wrapped the blanket around Eren's shoulders to keep him warm. Maybe the warmth would comfort the omega, even if only a little.

 

“What is it?”, the boy asked once he noticed that Levi didn't seem to have any intention of continuing.

 

The short alpha sighed before he took hold of both of Eren's hands. “Queen Carla and King Grisha have been killed along with all of their guards.”

 

It felt like the time had stopped; all sounds stilled and the air was heavy and felt unbreathable. Eren’s eyes were wide; shock and disbelief written all over his face as he processed the grim news.

 

“That's a lie”, he whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. “That can't be true.”

 

“I'm sorry” was all Levi could say.

 

Eren stayed silent as everything sunk in. His parents had died-  _ been murdered _ . He wouldn't see his mother and father again. He wouldn't hear his mother's gentle voice again or his father's gruffer one. He wouldn't get pinched by his mother again for doing something bad. He wouldn't hear his father’s reprimands.

 

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

 

“C-can you leave? Please?”, Eren asked, staring down at his lap. “I want- I  _ need _ to be alone right now.”

 

Levi nodded even though the other couldn't see it before turning on his heels and heading out. He understood the need to mourn alone.

 

As he was closing the door, he heard Eren let out a sob.

 

He stood outside of the door for over an hour before deciding to knock on the door. Eren was still sick and he needed to eat.

 

When there was no answer, he just went inside and found a sight he wasn't expecting.

 

“What are you doing, Eren?”, he asked, startling the other who was sitting at his desk with open books in front of him.

 

“I'm studying”, Eren answered. Levi could see the tears that the other was trying to hold back and how his voice shook just the slightest bit like he would burst into a full-blown cry any second now.

 

He sighed as he knelt next to the brunet, taking those soft, warm hands into his as he looked straight into ocean green.

 

“Eren, you don't have to pretend to be fine. Your mother died. You can cry and weep", Levi said as he rubbed soothing circles into Eren’s hands with his thumbs.

 

“I-I have to stay strong. I need to grow up quickly and become strong so I can protect the people I love and care about", Eren insisted, his voice cracking and his tears threatening to spill.   
  
“Growing up takes time”, Levi said before a fond, playful smile rose onto his lips. “So just stay as a snotty brat for a while longer.”

 

Eren couldn't hold back his tears anymore. They fell from his eyes like a river as he took a harsh inhale before covering his face with his hands.

 

“That's it. Just let it all out”, Levi cooed softly as he stood up to pull the brunet into an awkward hug. He wasn't the best person to comfort someone but he still remembered what it felt like after losing his mother so he was just going off of how he would've wanted someone to comfort him.

 

The room was filled with the sound of soft sobbing for the next twenty minutes at least until the omega finally spoke up.

 

“I should've gone with them”, Eren mumbled into Levi’s chest. “Maybe I could've done something.”

 

“Eren, you being there wouldn't have changed anything. Mike and Erwin were there and all of them still died. You would've only been one more corpse among the others”, Levi reasoned and he couldn't stop the light sting in his chest that the thought of that caused.

 

“I know that but at least I would've been able to do  _ something _ instead of just laying here completely oblivious to what was happening”, Eren said with a sniffle, his fists clenching in the fabric of Levi's shirt.

 

“It's useless trying to think of what you could've done. You can't change the past”, the alpha said, rubbing the other’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “I'm just glad that at least you're safe.”

 

Eren didn't answer anything to that. He just hugged Levi tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I will try to update the main story next week but with everything going on, I'm not sure if I will have time so it's possible that there will be no chapter next week, unfortunately.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this~

It was in the middle of the night when Eren woke up from a nightmare. He was panting and covered in sweat as he tried to calm himself down but the gruesome images kept spinning in his head.

 

_ Beautiful, bright golden eyes, now dulled and lifeless as they stared at Eren. His mother’s skin was cold and pale, her head separated from her body. _

 

_ His father was worse, his face mutilated almost beyond recognition and his chest bloody because of the stab wound on it. _

 

 _It was just a dream,_ Eren tried to tell himself but he knew it was futile because it wasn't just a dream. He had seen the bodies of his parents as they were brought to the palace to be buried while the bodies of the guards were sent to their families.

 

The omega took a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat and his frantic breathing. Once he succeeded, he looked around him in the dark room.

 

The only light was the moon shining brightly from the window but it was enough that he could make out the familiar person sleeping on an armchair next to his bed.

 

With the murder of the king and queen, the security around the palace and especially around the two princes had been tightened. Normally, the night patrol took care of protecting the royal family during the night but Levi had insisted that he’d stay with Eren all the time as an additional security measure until the culprit was caught.

 

Eren felt bad for having the alpha sleep in such a bad position but Levi assured him that it was fine. It didn’t make him feel any better, though, as he knew that it was causing more trouble to the knight.

 

Sighing softly, the omega stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake the sleeping alpha. He tiptoed his way out of the room, quietly opening and closing the door. He needed to get his mind off of his nightmare and that wouldn’t happen in the silence of his bedroom.

 

The candles were lit on all of the hallways and he could hear the footsteps of the patrolling guards so he chose to go the other way. He wasn't exactly hiding from the guards, more like avoiding them, as he walked down the hallway. He knew that if he was caught that he would be forced back into his room.

 

He stopped after a few minutes of wandering as he saw that there was some light coming from underneath his father's study and he could hear light footsteps inside.

 

Eren's brow furrowed. The door should've been guarded but there was no one in sight.

 

The smart thing probably would've been to go alert the guards and probably also Levi but his curiosity won over as he walked to the door, opening it slightly to take a peek.

 

There were two people, a man and a woman, dressed in black, going through the various drawers and bookshelves. They weren't supposed to be here. He had to tell someone.

 

However, before he could, his eyes landed on the dead bodies of guards in the middle of the room and he let out a gasp without realizing as he was reminded of his nightmare.

 

The intruders turned to look at him, their eyes locking with him. The lower halves of their faces were covered so the omega couldn’t get a good look at their faces, not that he even had the time as he quickly turned around to run away.

 

Of course, he soon heard the door behind him open and one set of footsteps following him. He only managed to get a few meters away from the door before he was slammed against the floor, his breath leaving him on the impact.

 

Before Eren could scream for help, there was a hand over his mouth, the man's other hand twisting the omega's arm behind his back to keep him still.

 

“Be a good little kid and keep quiet and no harm will come your way”, the man whispered into Eren's ear and in the same instance, he got a whiff of the brunet's scent, smirk slowly rising on his lips. “Omega, huh? I'm sure our boss would like- Fuck!”

 

Before he could get the sentence out, Eren bit the attacker's hand strong enough to bite a piece off, spitting it to the side afterwards.

 

The man let go of Eren in favour of trying to stop the bleeding but he was still sitting heavily on the brunet's lower back.

 

That didn't stop Eren from screaming.

 

“Help! Intruders!”, he shouted as loud as he could and soon enough he could hear the echoing footsteps coming their way.

 

“Shit”, the man cursed as he stood up and was about to run back to his friend but Eren kicked him in the back of the knee, making him stumble and before he could get back up again, the omega was on top of him.

 

His weight wasn't enough to hold the big man down so Eren grabbed hold of the man's arm and twisted it behind his back just like the man had done to him.

 

“Prince Eren!? Are you alright!?”

 

As Eren looked back, he could see a group of guards running down the hallway.

 

The man started to struggle and managed to free his arm and push the young omega off of his back but it was too late to run away so, instead, he grabbed hold of Eren, one arm around the brunet's neck while he took hold of the brunet’s head with his other hand.

 

“One step closer and I will break his neck!”, the man warned.

 

The guards stopped immediately, just a few meters away.

 

The attacker slowly stood up and started backing away, still holding onto the omega, who kept struggling and wriggling in his hold.

 

“Let me go, you bastard!”, Eren growled as he tried to kick the man but that only caused the hold to tighten around his neck.

 

The guards could only stand there, thinking what to do when they suddenly saw someone behind the intruder.

 

The man didn't hear the fast footsteps until it was too late as he was hit in the back of the head. The hit knocked him unconscious as he fell down and let go of Eren.

 

“Keep your filthy paws off of His Highness”, a familiar voice growled lowly and as Eren looked up, he saw Levi standing there with the most furious expression he had ever seen. It made even the guards hesitate to get close.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Get that shit out of here”, Levi ordered and the guards immediately started moving, taking hold of the unconscious man.

 

“There was another”, Eren informed, rubbing at his throat. “In my father's study.”

 

Half of the guards went to check that and soon it was just Eren and Levi there.

 

The silence was awkward as Eren sat on the floor while Levi stood there, radiating anger.

 

“Can you get up?”, the alpha asked, surprisingly softly, as he offered a hand to the brunet.

 

Eren nodded but didn't dare to look Levi in the eyes as he accepted the help and got up.

 

“Sorry”, he murmured. “I know I shouldn't have just left the room without saying anything. Especially after everything that has happened.”

 

Levi sighed. “We will talk about this more in private so let's just get back to your room first.”

 

“But don't you have to assist them?”, Eren asked, pointing in the direction of his father's study.

 

“I heard no signs of struggle so either they easily caught the other or they're already long gone”, Levi explained. “And my main priority is  _ your _ safety. They are guards trained for this. They don't need a babysitter.”

 

Eren hummed as they started walking towards his room. Once there, Eren was surprised to find Levi's arms suddenly wrapping around him.

 

“Levi?”

 

“I got so scared when I woke up and you weren't here”, the alpha admitted, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed his face into the crook of Eren's neck. “I feared that I might've lost you too.”

 

“Sorry”, Eren said as he wound his arms around Levi, one hand running through Levi's hair in a soothing manner. “But you won't be able to get rid of this brat that easily. You're going to be stuck with me for a while.”

 

Levi snorted at the attempt to lighten the mood and lifted his head so he could flick the brunet on the nose.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”, Eren asked with a pout.

 

“For being a cheeky brat and trying to belittle an adult”, Levi answered teasingly and he couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto his lips.

 

Eren just rolled his eyes.

 

“Did he hurt you?”, Levi asked, his tone serious once again.

 

“I think I did more damage to him”, Eren said.

 

“That didn't answer my question”, Levi sighed. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Not really. I will probably have bruises tomorrow but nothing serious”, the brunet answered with a shrug before briefly touching his throat. “You came before he could do any serious damage.”

 

Levi surprised the omega once again by reaching up to press a kiss to the side of Eren's neck.

 

“Now it's better to go back to sleep. I expect that tomorrow will be hectic”, the alpha said casually like he hadn't just done anything remotely weird.

 

“E-eh? W-what?”, Eren stuttered, his face burning as Levi started to push him towards the bed.

 

“Time for bed, brat”, the short alpha said.

 

The brunet was speechless as he complied, getting under the covers but Levi really liked surprising him tonight as he felt the alpha slide under the duvet also and pressing his chest against Eren's back as he wrapped his arms around the omega.

 

“Levi?”, he questioned, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

“I'm making sure that you don't manage to sneak off somewhere again during the night”, Levi explained like it was obvious.

 

Eren didn't really mind the proximity. It was nice and he felt safe. However, the omega side of him found other kind of enjoyment from the situation.

 

He felt slick forming and dripping between his legs even though he tried hard to distract his thoughts, thinking about his late grandma, but it wasn't working. The smell of an alpha surrounding him, dominating him was far too arousing for the young omega within him.

 

Levi let out a groan. “Why are you getting horny?”

 

“I-I can't help it! It's your fault for being so close to me!”, Eren replied defensively, his cheeks bright red. It was so embarrassing.

 

“Horny brat”, the alpha muttered but he didn't let go of the other during the whole night.

 

Surprisingly, Eren slept well and deeply that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! Comments and kudos are always great!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm updating this this time! It's a really short chapter but it's all I could get out for now so I hope you still like it. I will also try to update the main story this week to compensate but I won't make any promises since I'm just so tired from some stuff.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy~

“Eren, are you okay!?”

 

Eren and Levi were rude awaken from their slumber by Zeke slamming the door open.

 

Levi was immediately grabbing for a weapon at the loud noise, ready to face the threat but calmed down as he realized it was only Zeke.

 

The soon-to-be king narrowed his eyes as he looked between Levi and Eren, a frown slowly forming on his face.

 

“Why are you sleeping in the same bed?”, he asked disapprovingly, directing the question more to Levi.

 

“I'm sure you heard what happened last night, Your Highness. I'm just doing my duty and making sure that doesn't happen again”, Levi explained simply.

 

“That doesn't give you a reason to molest my brother in his sleep”, Zeke growled with a glare.

 

“I wasn't molesting him”, the short alpha growled back.

 

“Can you two stop arguing so early in the morning?”, Eren mumbled sleepily as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

 

Zeke circled the bed to get next to Eren, sitting down on the edge of the bed and cupping the omega's face to look him over.

 

“Are you alright? Were you hurt?”, he asked worriedly, his face darkening as he saw the faint bruising on Eren's neck. “You were  _ strangled?” _

 

“I'm fine”, Eren reassured as he pushed his brother’s hands away from his face.

 

Zeke had a weird look on his face that was between thoughtful and angry. He then turned to glare at Levi.

 

“You… _ you _ were supposed to keep him safe! How did this happen!?”, he growled.

 

Levi had no answer to that. Despite how much he didn't want to admit it, especially not to  _ Zeke, _ he knew that he had failed in his duty. Had he taken just a bit more to reach Eren last night, the brunet could've ended up dead and the thought of that made Levi more uncomfortable than he liked.

 

“It's not Levi’s fault. I was the one who snuck out without telling him”, Eren was quick to defend.

 

“That does  _ not _ excuse what happened! He should know to be the most alert during the night when you’re most vulnerable!”, Zeke insisted.

 

“He's only a human! He gets exhausted too!”, Eren snapped back before both his expression and voice softened. “Besides, I'm fine. He got to me in time and I now know not to wander off on my own, at least, until this mess has been sorted out.”

 

Zeke just sighed before reaching out to ruffle the brunet's hair briefly. “Just be more careful from now on.” He glanced at the other alpha with narrowed eyes. “And this better not happen again or there will be severe consequences, understood?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness”, Levi answered bitterly.

 

“What were they after?”, the omega said, changing the subject as he felt that the two might start arguing again. And people said that  _ he _ was the short-tempered brat?

 

“We can't be completely sure since we don't know everything that our late father had hidden away in there”, the blond alpha answered with a thoughtful frown.

 

“Have they gotten anything out of the one that was caught?”, Levi decided to ask.

 

“No, he bit off his tongue and bled to death before he could be questioned”, Zeke said.

 

Something about the way that Zeke said that made the hair on Eren's nape stand. It wasn't like the thought of that was too much for him but something felt off. However, he didn't question it as he had no idea as to what it was that felt wrong.

 

“So there's no lead to whoever is responsible for this?”, Eren asked.

 

“Unfortunately”, Zeke answered.

 

“But it seems clear that this and the murder of the king and queen are connected”, Levi said.

 

“But what for?”, Eren asked softly as his gaze fell. “They didn't have a lot of valuables with them and I doubt father had anything too precious in his study, at least, not in a place that would be easily accessible.”

 

“They weren't stupid though. They managed to kill dozens of guards and then infiltrate the palace”, the short alpha said, crossing his arms with a thoughtful frown. “They knew what they were doing and knew where to find what they were looking for.”

 

“So you're saying that there's a spy in the palace that's giving information to these…’rebels’?”, the blond questioned.

 

“But they would need to be high enough to know what was in the study and if it's something that even you don't know of, they have to be someone who was really close to our father”, Eren said. “There's not a lot of people like that.”

 

“That just means it's easier to find the culprit”, Levi said.

 

Even though he said that, they never did catch the culprit...or at least for a long time. Looking back on everything, Levi should've seen it back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Updating this fic this week because I don't have the next chapter for the main story quite done yet. I will try to update it next week but I'm not sure if I can. But anyway, I'd like to point out that I've added some tags...so oh, yes, it's time for some smut 👀
> 
> Enjoy~

Eren’s next heat came far too quickly and unexpectedly. With the stress of everything from the death of his parents to the intruders and then Zeke's crowning, his heat hit a month too early.

 

Since the infiltration of the palace and with no lead to who was in charge of that, Levi had taken it upon himself to watch over Eren 24/7 and that included sleeping next to him. After the first week the alpha had decided to move to sleep on the armchair close to Eren's bed but the omega had a huge problem with that, saying that it wasn't good for Levi to sleep like that. After a long argument and Eren giving him two choices; either to sleep on the bed with him or to go back to sleep on his bed in the barracks, the alpha had finally given up.

 

In the beginning they slept on their respective sides of the bed but Eren eventually slid closer and closer to him until they were snuggled up together. Neither of them said anything about it in the morning and Levi didn't mind the comforting warmth of the omega glued to him every night so they did nothing to change it.

 

However, now Levi was thinking that maybe the should have as he woke up to the greatest, sweetest scent that he had ever smelled and Eren grinding his ass against his clothed cock.

 

“L-Levi”, Eren whined as he noticed that the alpha had finally woken up. “I-it's so hot. It hurts.”

 

“F-fuck, Eren, you're in heat”, Levi growled out as he grabbed onto the brunet's hips to still them. His mind was already muddled by sleep; the pheromones in the air and the movement against his erection wasn't helping him keep a clear head.

 

The omega whined as he couldn't move around anymore so instead he leaned down to nuzzle against Levi's neck, purring as he took in the alpha’s scent.

 

Levi growled as he quickly flipped them over, pinning Eren underneath him and oh god, it just got harder to pull himself away from the younger.

 

Eren's pupils were dilated and his eyes wet with tears, cheeks flushed, hair mussed up and lips parted to let out pants and whimpers.

 

Levi was frozen still as he battled against his inner alpha who  _ demanded _ that he bred and claimed the omega before anyone else could. He wanted to kiss, lick and bite every piece of that smooth skin until it was covered in his marks while fucking the boy into the mattress like there was no tomorrow.

 

When Eren noticed that the alpha was just going to stare at him, he grabbed hold of Levi's face, yanking it down until their lips were pressed together.

 

It only took the alpha a moment to realize what happened and he couldn't resist kissing the brunet back, forcing his tongue in Eren's mouth to taste him properly;  _ claim _ every part of the younger. His hands were moving without his notice, getting rid of their clothes.

 

It was when he slipped Eren's underwear off that Levi pulled away from the kiss. The sudden heavy scent of slick made his head spin and he could feel his precum staining his pants.

 

Sudden panic hit him. He needed to leave quickly before he did something he regretted; before he took advantage of the omega.

 

“L-Levi...Nhh...I-I need you. I want y-you. P-please”, Eren begged.

 

“No, you don't”, the alpha said but he still didn't pull away. “It's the heat speaking.”

 

“N-no! I want- I want only you. O-only Levi. I need y-you. I love you”, Eren confessed, reaching out for Levi but he could only barely brush the man's hand before the alpha retreated.

 

It was barely even a step back but even so it hurt. The omega side of Eren was aching at the obvious rejection and tears sprung to his eyes.

 

Levi was brought back to reality by the omega's sudden confession and had backed away without thinking but it was better that way. Eren wasn’t thinking clearly and Levi couldn’t bear the thought of the brunet hating him if he took advantage of his current state of mind.

 

“You're delirious because of your heat, Eren. You don't really love me”, he said but he was once again rooted to his spot despite the fact that the rational side of him was telling him to leave.

 

It surprisingly hurt to say that but knew it was the truth. However, what hurt even more was the utterly broken-hearted look on the brunet's face. Seeing that, he just couldn't stop himself as he jumped on the omega, pressing their lips together.

 

He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't but he stripped out of his pants and shoved himself into Eren without hesitation, his rational mind too far gone to think of the consequences as he started fucking the omega.

 

Eren was moaning loudly, unashamedly as his desires were finally being fulfilled. He could barely even feel the pain caused by the sudden penetration as he lost himself in the pleasure of being taken rough and hard.

 

He came quickly once Levi found his prostate, scratching at the alpha's back as he was given no time to rest after his orgasm. Levi continued to hit his sweet spot over and over again and it was all too much as he came again before Eren felt the alpha grow inside him as his knot flared before getting stuck inside, cum painting his insides white.

 

They were both panting with exhaustion as they came down from their high.

 

“Fuck”, Levi cursed as he realized what he had done. He moved slightly, trying to pull away as he briefly forgot about the knot, only to hiss when he couldn't retreat.

 

Eren let out a whimper as the alpha’s knot tugged on his abused rim. His heat had calmed down for now and he was getting hit with everything that had happened. His lower half was throbbing in pain and his stomach was covered with his own cum while Levi’s filled his insides.

 

He let out another whimper as he realized that he was in  _ heat _ and Levi’s semen was  _ inside him.  _ He could get  _ pregnant! _

 

Even while the omega side of him was celebrating the possibility of a successful breeding, the thought caused small panic to flare up inside Eren. He tried to pull away from Levi, only for them both to hiss in pain.

 

“Shh...Eren, calm down”, Levi tried to soothe, running his fingers through those soft, brown locks of hair.

 

“I don't want to get pregnant”, Eren whimpered, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“Shhh...you won't. Just calm down now. It will go down in a bit”, Levi reassured, although, he was also panicking a bit internally. He didn’t let it show though. “Omegas’ first few heats aren’t that fertile so it’s unlike that you will get pregnant from this.”

 

Eren nodded as he took a deep breath to calm down.

 

“That's right. Just like that. Everything will be okay”, the alpha said as he stroked the brunet's hair.

 

They stayed silent like that for a while as they waited for Levi's knot to deflate.

 

“I meant what I said though”, Eren said suddenly.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he lifted his eyes to Eren.

 

“I meant it when I said that I love you”, the brunet said.

 

“Eren-”

 

“And don't you  _ dare _ say that it's because of my heat again”, he ordered, promptly silencing the alpha. “I've always loved you...like a part of my family. But I have noticed that within the past year my feelings have changed. I still love you but it's different from my family. I want to be near you constantly, touch you, feel you. I want your attention and affection. I want  _ you.” _

 

Levi sighed as he saw the sure, determined look in those bright eyes as they locked with his.

 

“There's no way this will work out. I'm supposed to protect you”, the alpha said.

 

“You- Ngh...You can't protect me if you love me?”, Eren said, letting out a soft whimper as Levi's softened cock slipped out of him.

 

He could already feel his next wave of heat coming and he cursed his nature. He wanted to talk this through with Levi. He wanted the alpha to understand.

 

Levi let out a soft groan as he was hit with a new wave of pheromones. He went to pull away from the other but Eren grabbed onto his wrist.

 

“Stay”, Eren said with pleading eyes. “Please.”

 

“Eren, we will talk about this after your heat. For now, it's better that I'm not here. I don't want to take advantage of you any more than I already have”, Levi said, clenching his jaw afterwards as he felt himself getting hard again just because of the intoxicating scent.

 

“Y-you're not taking advantage of me. I-I'm taking advantage of _ you”, _ the omega said, squirming uncomfortably on the bed as he felt his skin burn and slick and Levi’s cum dripping out of him. “P-please- Ungh...Please, don't l-leave me alone l-like this. I-it hurts. I want- Nh...I-I want you so badly.”

 

The alpha let out a growl that made the brunet whimper. He knew he should leave and maybe get someone else to deal with Eren's heat after he made sure that the omega wouldn’t be getting pregnant. Carla had wanted a lover for her son, after all. But the thought of anyone else touching Eren didn't sit right with him. He wanted to be the one to help the omega through his heat and Eren said he was more than fine with that. So why was he even resisting?

 

_ Fuck it, _ Levi thought as he grabbed hold of Eren's hips to flip the omega around.

 

Eren gasped at the sudden change in position and let out a loud moan as Levi suddenly pushed inside him, bottoming out in one thrust. However, this time the alpha seemed to have a bit more self-control as he stayed still to let Eren adjust to the intrusion properly.

 

It took the omega only a moment to get impatient, moving his hips to get the alpha to fuck him. It wasn't like he was feeling any pain because of the heat hormones anyways.

 

Levi grunted when the younger started wiggling around and tightened his hold on Eren's hips, enough to bruise, before he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. He reveled in the loud sounds of pleasure that came from the omega as he continued to thrust into that welcoming heat.

 

Eren reached his orgasm quickly but that didn't deter Levi as he leaned forward to press the brunet's chest against the mattress with his ass in the air as the alpha fucked it raw.

 

As Levi’s climax was approaching, he felt to urge to bite down on Eren's neck, to claim the omega for himself. He knew it was illegal and wrong to do so but his alpha side was screaming at him to fuck the law and just do it.

 

Eren shivered underneath him as he licked a stripe up that smooth, tanned skin as he felt his knot growing. It would be so easy and satisfying to sink his teeth into that flesh and make Eren his.

 

But he managed not to do it, biting onto the brunet's shoulder instead as he came inside Eren, the omega tightening around him as he got his fourth orgasm of the day.

 

As they came down from their high, Levi looked down at what he had done. The bite was harsh and bleeding. It would most likely take a while to heal but he was just glad that he had enough control over himself not to force Eren into a bond.

 

The alpha was also glad to see that the omega had passed out from the exhaustion.

 

He sighed as he carefully maneuvered them so that Levi was spooning Eren while he waited for his knot to let him leave. He needed to clean the omega up at least a little, get them some food and water and go down to the marketplace to get something to prevent a pregnancy. The risk that Eren would get pregnant during his second heat was small but it was still possible and the last thing they needed right now was for Eren to get pregnant.

 

Levi let out another sigh as he realized that he had basically signed up to take care of Eren during his whole heat. Not that he minded the sex; it felt amazing. But if Eren truly was in love with him, he didn't know what to do. This was the type of thing that Carla would have known about more than he did. He had had his fair share of nights of passion but he was hopeless in romance and he knew for a fact that so was Eren.

 

He briefly wondered what Carla would think of this? Would she be happy that Eren had someone to spend his heats with? Even if what Levi felt for Eren wasn't the same as Eren felt for him?

 

Levi realized that he didn't know what he felt for the brunet or even what their relationship with each other really was. They were far more than acquaintances at this point, that was for sure.

 

Friends? Kind of yes, but at the same time, it didn't feel right.

 

Family? Also kind of yes since he had known and been with Eren since birth but it still didn't feel like the right word to describe them.

 

Lovers? No, they weren't together after all.

 

Then what were they? They were flowing in this middle ground that had no name and Levi realized how uncomfortable that thought suddenly was.

 

Their relationship didn't have a name so did that mean that they meant nothing to each other? No, of course not. Not even close to it.

 

To Levi, Eren was the most precious person in his life. He wanted to protect the omega and not only because it was his duty but because he genuinely wanted to keep the prince safe.

 

Was that love? A type of love, yes, but was it the kind that Eren felt for him?

 

That is, of course, if the brunet actually meant what he had said. There was still the possibility that Eren had just been high on his heat and claimed to love him because he happened to be the closest alpha.

 

But either way it was, Levi was going to spend the omega's heat with him and he needed to prepare for that. So he got out of bed carefully as his knot had deflated, made himself presentable and put on his clothes before leaving to get everything that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos keep me motivated so I'd appreciate them~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! You're getting another chapter of this again. I have been having a bit of a writer's block for a while now so this is really the only chapter for this series that I have already written and I wanted to update something at least...Not sure when I'll be able to update this or the main story next but fingers crossed that I will get back to writing soon and could update next week!
> 
> But yeah, enjoy this chapter~

Levi woke up with a groan, feeling groggy and exhausted despite a full night's sleep.

 

Eren's heat had finally ended last night and both of them were utterly spent but at least it was over now.

 

The alpha sighed as he sat up in Eren's bed, naked, sweaty and overall feeling gross. His muscles were aching from the constant use for the last week or so with only short breaks in between and he was sure that he wouldn't be able get his dick up for a long while now, not that he even wanted to.

 

Levi didn't know if it was his movement jostling the mattress too much or Eren's instincts telling him that his alpha was leaving but the omega woke up with a start. His head snapped up from his pillow and he looked around him with bleary eyes until they landed on Levi.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you? You can just go back to sleep”, the short man said but Eren was blinking his eyes to get them to adjust to the light and rubbing the sleep out of them.

 

“W-what-”, Eren started but stopped himself as he took in Levi's naked form, slightly muddled memories of the past week coming back to him slowly.

 

He quickly buried his red face in his pillow, pulling his duvet over himself until only a tuft of hair was showing of him.

 

“I'm so sorry, Levi”, Eren mumbled into his pillow, the words just barely understandable. “I didn't expect that to happen.”

 

‘That’ meaning his heat, the confession or both?

 

Either way it was, Levi shook his head, although, the other couldn't even see it.

 

“Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I should've noticed that there was a change in your scent. That way we could've had someone proper taking care of you”, he sighed.

 

That made the brunet come out of hiding so he could give the alpha a confused look, his brows drawn together.

 

“What do you mean ‘someone proper’?”, he asked but didn't give the other time to answer. “I know it may have seemed like heat-induced babbling but I meant what I said. I really do love you so there's no one better to help me through my heat. I don't want anyone else but  _ you.” _

 

“That just gives more reason as to why I shouldn't have done this and why I shouldn't do it again”, Levi said. “I don't want to take advantage of you or your feelings for me and I also don't want to give you pointless hope because I can't give you the love that you want and deserve.”

 

“But you  _ weren't _ taking advantage of me. I  _ asked _ for it. I  _ wanted _ it. Even if it was the heat making me do it, I don't regret it at all”, Eren insisted, almost desperately. “And I don't care if you don't return my feelings. I just want to stay by your side.”

 

Levi felt his heart break as the omega looked at him with those bright eyes full of desperation.

 

He took a deep breath. “Eren, I don't know what I feel for you. It's love but is it the same as what you feel for me? I don't know”, he confessed. “But even if it was, it's better to ignore it.”

 

Eren’s face fell. “What do you mean?”

 

“Even if I returned your feelings, a relationship wouldn't work out between us”, Levi explained. “You're a prince and I'm a knight. I'm meant to be your protector, not your lover.”

 

“I'm the  _ second _ prince. I can love and marry whoever I want since I will never be the king”, the omega said firmly, locking eyes with Levi. “And you said something like that before too but who says you can't be both? Who says you can't protect me if you love me? Also who else could possibly be a better match for me other than the strongest soldier in Marley? I’m sure no one would have problem with that even if I was the crown prince.”

 

“Eren…”, Levi said, almost pleading for the brunet to stop. Everything Eren said was true and he knew it but...But what? He was just trying to come up with excuses and at this point, using his feelings as an excuse seemed more like a lie because he knew he felt _ something _ for the young man.

 

“I'm not trying to force you into anything”, Eren said softly. “I just don't want you to keep making excuses. I just want you to acknowledge my feelings and tell me yours. Even if I can't have your love, I still want your honesty.”

 

Levi’s eyes softened. “Eren, you know I would never lie to you”, he said. “And I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know what I feel for you because I really don't. I know I feel  _ something _ but I don't know what that is. I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe by my side where I can see you but…”

 

“But?”, Eren prompted but the alpha just shook his head.

 

“Let's just get cleaned up”, Levi said before standing up and heading into the bathroom, leaving Eren on the bed feeling confused and conflicted.

 

* * *

 

Despite what happened between them during Eren's heat, not much changed between them.

 

Zeke hadn't realized that Eren's heat had hit early but the omega did inform him, leaving out the fact that Levi had spent it with him. God knows that the blond would've been ready to murder Levi for that.

 

It was two months after that that it was deemed safe for Eren to sleep alone in his room again, Levi moving back into the barracks.

 

On one hand, the alpha was worried about leaving the brunet alone during the nights but on the other hand, maybe it was better that way.

 

Despite what had happened, Eren had still snuggled up to him every night and he had let the boy do so. Because of that, now his bed in the barracks felt cold without that warm body pressed against him, especially when the fall slowly turned into winter.

 

A different kind of cold also settled over Levi. November came around soon and with every passing day, they were closer to Eren's next heat.

 

Levi decided that when the time came, he wouldn't be the one helping the omega through it; someone else would do that.

 

Eren had looked at him like he had been betrayed when the alpha had told him that before saying that he would handle his heat on his own. Despite that, an alpha had been assigned to help Eren during his heat which was why Levi was feeling on edge.

 

Levi was outside of Eren's room and he could smell the sweet pheromones and hear the soft, barely audible whimpers through the door. The alpha side of him was begging him to go there and soothe that pain.

 

But instead, he just stood there and watched as Reiner, the alpha chosen for Eren, walked towards the bedroom door. He nodded to the short alpha who was leaning against the wall next to the door before opening the door and going in.

 

Levi had to dig his nails into his arms to keep himself from following the other alpha in.

 

He could hear the soft gasp of “Alpha” that Eren made before the door closed behind the blond.

 

Levi felt sick. He didn't want to think what would happen behind that door. How Eren would beg for Reiner to help him, to fuck him, to knot him. How he would moan as he was taken by the big alpha. How-

 

_ “N-no. I want L-Levi”,  _ he heard the omega whimper and that was all that Levi needed to let his instincts take control.

 

He pushed himself off the wall and opened the door without hesitation. His eyes narrowed down onto Reiner who was over the omega.  _ His _ omega.

 

Levi pushed Reiner away from Eren, the big alpha falling off the bed with a thud.

 

The blond  _ dared  _ to growl at him but even through the haze over his mind, he knew that he was no match for Levi and backed away reluctantly before turning to leave the room.

 

Levi didn't stop glaring until the door clicked shut and he finally turned to the brunet. He didn't hesitate to get in between the omega's legs and hover over Eren like Reiner had done.

 

He leaned down until their lips pressed together and Eren's arms immediately came to wrap around his shoulders, clawing at his clothed back.

 

“Levi”, Eren gasped once their lips parted.

 

“Mine”, the alpha growled as he claimed the other’s lips again, pushing his tongue into that hot cavern while one of his hands caressed that soft, tanned skin, the other propping him up.

 

Eren wound his legs around Levi's waist so he could push their cocks together, annoyed that the alpha was still fully dressed. He let out a small whine as he rolled his hips against Levi’s while also trying to pry the alpha's clothes off with little to no success.

 

Hearing and seeing the omega's frustration, Levi reluctantly leaned back to sit on his haunches so he could take his clothes off. He managed to slip his shirt over his head before he felt hands on his crotch, taking off his belt and tugging his pants and underwear down.

 

Once those were out of the way, Eren attached his mouth to Levi's cock, licking his way up the length and sucking at the tip before spreading his lips around it and taking the member into his mouth.

 

Levi was groaning, moaning, purring and growling as the brunet sucked him off. The pheromones in the air were already messing with his head and the sensation on his cock wasn't making it any easier to form a coherent thought, not that he necessarily even wanted to. He was completely fine with losing himself to the pleasure.

 

However, when he was getting close to an orgasm, he pulled the omega off of his cock, Eren letting out a whine.

 

“I want to cum inside you”, Levi explained and the brunet was more than happy with that idea, laying down on his back and spreading his legs invitingly.

 

The alpha let out an appreciative, approving hum at the sight but didn't stay to appreciate it more as he settled between Eren’s legs. His instincts were telling him to just push his cock inside and take the brunet like he had done the first time but he didn't want to hurt the omega. He knew omegas in heat didn't really need preparation as the slick loosened up the omega and the hormones numbed any possible pain but the small, insistent part of his brain that still had some rationality left yelled at him to make this as comfortable for Eren as possible.

 

And he listened, sticking two fingers into the brunet.

 

Eren let out a confused sound between a moan and a whine. He was glad to have something inside him but fingers weren't what he wanted and needed right now.

 

“Ngh...L-Levi, please, I w-want your cock”, he said breathily.

 

“Shh...you will get it soon, love”, Levi reassured, only belatedly realizing what he had called the young omega...but it felt so right.

 

He continued to stretch the brunet with his fingers until he could easily have three of them moving smoothly inside the younger male.

 

He didn't hesitate as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, letting out a drawn out groan. Despite taking the time to prepare Eren, the omega was still nice and tight around him, the warmth engulfing his member feeling amazing.

 

Eren wiggled around when Levi just stayed still inside him and the alpha got the hint, starting to thrust into the tanned male with fervour.

 

Eren was moaning out his name loudly with his head thrown back and back arched off the bed, unconsciously presenting his neck to Levi.

 

And the alpha couldn't resist attaching his lips onto that smooth, tanned skin; kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling on it.

 

He wanted to bite down, mark Eren with his bite to show everyone who he belonged to because Eren was  _ his. _

 

The possessive thoughts were surprising but not unwelcome. However, he still had enough control not to mark the omega. He knew the punishment for doing that would be severe and even the animalistic side of him knew not to screw with the law, especially, when it came to the prince.

 

So he just focused on feeling good and making Eren also feel good as he continued to assault the younger male’s prostate over and over again until the omega was nothing but a moaning mess underneath him.

 

With that it didn’t take long until Levi was knotting the omega, the brunet cumming onto his own stomach at the same time.

 

While they were both coming down from their high, Eren surprised him by suddenly cupping the alpha's face with one hand while the other propped him up so he could lean up to kiss Levi. It was unlike any of their previous kisses; soft, sweet and gentle instead of hurried and full of passion. However, Levi was sure he could feel the love put into the kiss and wanted to reciprocate it as he kissed the brunet back.

 

Levi moved up a bit to get a better angle to kiss Eren but the movement caused the omega to whine as the knot shifted inside him.

 

“Sorry”, Levi whispered against his lips, looking into Eren's eyes and oh, how he didn't ever want to look away.

 

Eren had on the most tender and loving expression he had ever seen and it stirred unfamiliar emotions within him.

 

“I think I love you”, he said before he could stop it.

 

Eren tensed and his eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Really?”, he asked softly as if speaking too loudly would shatter the moment and reveal that it was just a heat-induced dream.

 

The alpha was silent for a moment as he looked at the hopeful expression on Eren's face; how he was looking at him expectantly with those bright eyes and bated breath.

 

How could Levi say “no” to such a look? Especially, when it made his heart beat faster despite having calmed down from their previous activity.

 

“Yes”, he said.

 

Eren's eyes watered and a massive grin overtook his face but Levi only had a moment to take it in before the brunet cupped his face and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.

 

However, it soon turned to a more desperate and lust-driven kiss as the heat took over.

 

Levi had slipped out during their tender moment but pushed back into the omega once he was hard again.

 

Eren was screaming Levi's name and ‘I love you's as the alpha brought them closer and closer to orgasm before both of them came again.

 

Levi shifted them around until he was spooning Eren from behind, their legs tangled together while the knot kept them closely connected; not that either of them even wanted to part from the other.

 

Eren was exhausted and mumbled a soft “I love you” to Levi before falling asleep to the soft purring and warmth of the alpha behind him.

 

“I love you too”, Levi whispered, more confidently than before, into Eren's neck even though the other was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comment and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! As some of you may have noticed, this is now completed. Yeah, I know that happened quite suddenly but after writing this chapter I realized there wasn't really anything else to add to their past so this is it. This went on for way longer than I originally intended. It was supposed to be 5-6 chapters....It's twice that much so yeah...But now with this done, I can now focus more on the main story since that doesn't have many chapters left anymore either.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

When Levi woke up, it was to the most beautiful sight and it just reinforced the fact that his feelings for Eren were indeed love.

 

The brunet was laying down next to him, facing him with a soft, loving smile while running his fingers gently through his hair.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”, Eren asked, not looking apologetic at all with that bright smile of his.

 

Yesterday had been the last day of the brunet's heat and just like the last time, both of them were exhausted. However, this time their feelings were shared and neither of them would've wanted to leave the other even if they had the energy to do so.

 

“Beautiful”, Levi whispered as he placed his hand softly on Eren's cheek, the omega closing his eyes and leaning into the soft touch.

 

Levi's palms were calloused from the years of sword handling but his touch was so gentle as he caressed that sun-kissed skin.

 

However, their moment was interrupted as the door was suddenly opened without warning.

 

Levi sat up and scanned the room for his weapons before he recognized the loud voice.

 

“Rise and shine!”, Hanji shouted.

 

They were a squad leader that had previously been assigned to Paradis but after the death of Erwin, Mike and a lot of other capable soldiers, they had been called to the Palace of Liberio.

 

Levi had known them briefly during their training days but within the past half a year or so, the two of them have gotten to know each other better and the short alpha could say that they were trustworthy and reliable...but also loud and annoying.

 

“Hanji, what are you doing here?”, Levi asked, glaring at the beta.

 

Hanji blinked a few times as if they couldn't understand what they were seeing. “I could ask the same of you. Wasn't Reiner supposed to take care of Prince Eren's heat?”

 

At that the brunet buried himself under the blanket to hide his embarrassment. How the brunette could talk about that with a straight face was beyond him.

 

“There was a change of plan”, Levi said. “I didn't want him touching my omega.”

 

Hanji's eyes widened momentarily before a wide smile took over their face.

 

“I'm so happy for you two!”, they exclaimed, bouncing onto Levi to hug the short alpha. “I didn't know you two loved each other!”

 

“Get off!”, Levi grumbled as he pushed the beta away. “And I didn't know I loved him either until a few days ago.”

 

He looked fondly down at the duvet that Eren was hiding under.

 

The change in conversation made the omega peek from under the blanket and he smiled shyly as his eyes locked with Levi’s.

 

“But I have to make sure”, the brunette beta started with a serious tone, causing the two to look at them. “You didn't mark each other, right? Because you know that's illegal since Prince Eren is still a minor.”

 

“Don't worry, we didn't. I have enough self-control not to do that and Eren was occupied screaming his lungs out”, Levi assured, sending a teasing look to the omega.

 

“Levi!”, Eren hissed, his face reddening.

 

The alpha let out a chuckle as he reached out to ruffle Eren's hair.

 

“Well, aren't you two just adorable together”, Hanji cooed, getting a glare from Levi in return.

 

“Why are you even here?”, the alpha snapped.

 

“Oh, I was sent by Zeke to make sure that no accidental bonding had happened between Prince Eren and….well, originally, Reiner but you now I guess", the beta explained. “Speaking of which, you might want to keep your relationship bit of a secret. I completely support you and I know that there's no better mate for Prince Eren than the strongest soldier in Marley…”

 

“But?”, Eren surprisingly prompted as he sat up, holding the blanket to his chest.

 

“But I'm not sure how His Majesty will react to that”, Hanji said, sending them both a look.

 

Eren groaned. “Yeah, that's true. He isn't on the best terms with Levi, is he now?”

 

“Well, we just have to keep a low profile until you're of age. After that he shouldn't have any complaints”, Levi said nonchalantly with a shrug like it was no big deal.

 

Maybe it really wasn't but that didn't stop Eren from being nervous about Zeke finding out for the first few weeks after his heat. Levi had talked with Reiner to keep quiet about it and if asked, he was to say that Eren chose to spend his heats alone until he found a suitable partner for himself.

 

Eren didn't hear anything from his brother that would've indicated that he knew of his and Levi's relationship so he eventually relaxed. They were still being careful but that didn't prevent Eren from spending time in Levi's room or vice versa. Eventually, a lot of people did find about it though. Everyone swore secrecy but Levi kind of guessed that Zeke had found out too at some point if the increased glaring and insults were anything to go by.

 

Overall, their time together in the Palace of Liberio was great but they both had to admit that they preferred the privacy of the Palace of Sina and may have overused that privacy by making love in every room of the palace and the garden during their stay. Those careless days spent with Levi were the best in Eren’s life and he just wished they never had had to leave those days behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! And thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate every single one so thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^w^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
